Chapter 1
This is the second chapter of the manga. Summary First Half Shin's hunting for food for a meal (presumably), so he kills a bird with magic and a boar (not known if he used magic or not) in the forest and brings them back to Merlin's House where Merlin, Melinda, and Michel are standing outside. Melinda was very surprised that Shin could kill anything, let alone a boar. Michel complements Shin for being energetic and that it's good to Melinda. Michel has been teaching Shin martial arts, and it payed off in today's haul. So, Michel wants to raise the bar a little higher for next time. Shin still has the memories of when he was a Japanese adult from his past life. He thinks it's that carriage incident that made him remember his past life, but he can't remember his previous name or how he died. He notes that the other world had no magic and this one does. He had to learn the language of this world by Merlin and started learning magic actively since then. After thinking back to all that, he starts with his daily magic training lesson, this one from Melinda, and it's about magic equipment. Melinda explained that magic equipment is where you engrave magic you've completed in your imagination onto equipment for them to have certain properties, but there's a limit to how much you can engrave in them. He engraved something into the boots he had. Merlin and Melinda show up discussing that Shin has to handle killing monsters soon and that Shin has some hidden power inside of him. Two years later, Merlin and Shin are walking in a forest talking about magic and how every living creature benefits from magic. Merlin goes on about that if anything uses out of control magic, they'll go berserk and turn into a monster, humans aren't an exception. Merlin is looked upon as a hero because he killed a human that turned into a monster. Then, Merlin makes Shin try to search for monsters, using magic. Merlin thinks that this process will be a little too hard for Shin. Then, to Merlin's surprise, Shin controlled it on his first try. Shin finds the magic of a monster's, then they rush to the monster to fight it. Shin had engraved "Air Jet" onto his boots to make him run faster. Merlin was surprised that Shin could even do that. Then, they stumble upon the monster, that looks like a bear, and it's just got done killing a boar. Shin goes on to attack the bear quickly, Merlin is shocked by this. Shin would've got hit by the bear if he didn't engrave the right thing into the boots (to move quicker and control how fast you move in the air). Then, Shin pulls out a sword that has "Hypersonic Vibration" engraved on it, and smites the bear with it. Merlin is overwhelmed that Shin killed it. Merlin didn't expect him to be so strong already. Second Half Merlin and Shin head back to Merlin's House some time after Shin killed a bear (it's described as a red grizzly monster) and Shin heads to bed. Merlin tells Michel and Melinda that Shin killed a bear. As usual, Melinda is surprised about that. Melinda jokingly asks if he's from a different world. Merlin looks to a Shin as a true grandson, as he's taught him all the magic he knows and is fond of him. Melinda teases to Merlin about to think someone once known as the "God of Destruction," to which Merlin responds no need to stir up the memories of those dark days. Melinda thinks Shin as he own grandson too, but then the room goes silent when she said that. Melinda thinks Shin's in trouble because he's in the hands of Merlin. Merlin tells Shin in the morning that he's not his real grandson, but Shin already knew it. Shin is happy to have Merlin as his grandpa and is much happier to live at this magic world than the other world. Shin thanks Merlin for adopting him, to which Merlin cries tears of joy. Five years pass by, and it's back to Merlin's house and there's a fancy horse-drawn carriage parked outside. It's Shin's 15th birthday, he's an adult now. Dis says cheers and they all bang together their glasses. Shin thinks he's fine living at Merlin's house, when told by Dis that he's going to go out into the world now. Melinda wants him out of there in order to follow the rules of society. Shin apparently cleared Merlin's magic graduation test, as complimented by Dis. Shin thinks he's going to explore the town from now on, as he's never left the forest, but doesn't know what to do after that. Merlin forgot to teach Shin common sense. The next day, they all go to see how much magic Merlin has taught Shin. Shin casts a really powerful magic fire spell that explodes a pretty large crater. Melinda was angered by this, but Shin was questioned by what he did wrong. Characters in Order of Appearance First Half * Shin Walford * Merlin Walford * Melinda Bowen * Michel Collins Second Half * Merlin Walford * Michel Collins * Melinda Bowen * Shin Walford * Diseum von Earlshide * Christina Hayden * Siegfried Marquez * Tom Hague Category:Chapters